


Not My Wedding, Winchester

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a little too late, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to stop the reader from getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Wedding, Winchester

You were standing in the dressing room with your sister, everything was perfect. Your dress, hair, and makeup were all immaculate and your sister was doing all she could not to cry and mess up her own. You were about to fasten the veil to your head when a knock on the door pulled your attention away. You sister looked over her shoulder before shrugging and answering it. 

“Y/N! Thank God!” Dean Winchester was standing in front of you in all of his bow legged, green eyed glory. 

“What the fuck!? What are you doing here, Dean?!” Your sister had backed out of the room without either of you noticing and you were left alone to deal with your past. 

“You can’t do this... I know I messed up but... I need you, Y/N. You can’t marry him.” Your jaw dropped and you were couldn’t move. “Please, think about this... We were great together.” Dean placed a strong hand on your chin and pulled you out of your shock. 

“WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?! YOU LEFT ME!” You were biting the inside of your cheek to keep from crying.  “I’m sorry if this upsets you, but I’m going to marry him.” Without another word you pushed passed Dean and walked out into the hall. Nothing was going to stop you from your wedding, not even the perfection that was Dean freaking Winchester. 

 


End file.
